


Kissing goodbye

by zechsnoin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechsnoin/pseuds/zechsnoin
Summary: Vegeta usually appeared annoyed when Bulma kissed him in public.





	Kissing goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Dragon Ball or any of it’s characters

Every time Vegeta left for training, Bulma felt unwilling to let him go. Even she knew that he would go evantually. She always kissed him goodbye at the landing field of his space pod before his departure, no matter there were other people or not. Vegeta usually appeared annoyed if some one else was there. He would flush and turn his head to other direction to avoid kissing on lips. Bulma thought that was cute. She could not help teasing him like that again and again. 

After Vegeta complained several times, Bulma found he was serious about it. 

"OK then." She shrugged,"I will not do that next time if you feel so embarrassed."

"Good." Vegeta said.

A few weeks later, Vegeta left with Whis and Goku for training. The angel said goodbye to the hostess after a fantastic meal. Then he was ready to take the two Saiyans leaving.

Bulma did not approach Vegeta as she promised.

Vegeta, on the other hand, felt a little neglected. "Damn it!" He thought, "Did I get even used to that embarrassment？！”

"Let's go." Goku said happily. Vegeta didn't move. He looked to the direction of Bulma. His face turned red and he looked so shy but expectantly.

Bulma stared at him, she immediately got what he was expecting. She grinned as walking to her husband and pecked him on the cheek.

"Bye then, my prince."

Vegeta flushed again, but he didn't turn his head.

"I think we can leave now." Whis said with a smile.


End file.
